Liv
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Olivia Capone, old friend of Emily Prentiss, finds herself at the BAU after running from her abusive boyfriend, leaving behind someone important. At the BAU, she sees someone she hasn't seen since they were younger. (Story better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Whenever you see a shady looking person on the street, you are supposed to run. When you are around someone you don't like, you're supposed to walk away. When you're in a relationship you don't want to be in…you either stay or leave.

For a while I stayed…

…but now, I'm leaving.

I can hear him screaming my name as I run out the door and onto the sidewalk, turning multiple times. I run and don't look back, breathing heavily as I keep going; I had to get as far away as possible. I needed to get away from him.

He was my husband…well he was my boyfriend; we were never married. My boyfriend isn't a kind man at all, not to me or anyone for that matter. That's what I get for getting involved with someone like him; I get all the pain.

I run for about a block or two and when I see a bench coming my way, I slow down and take some deep breaths. He isn't following me. Thank god.

I sit down on the bench, which helps me breathe better. A guy walks past me, eyeing me like I was some dirty freak. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't say anything; he wasn't me, so he didn't have the right to judge me.

I look and see what I had with me, it all happened so quickly that I didn't really grab anything; all I would have is what I had in my pockets.

One thing I didn't have was shoes. My shirt was sort of ripped from my boyfriend, trying to pull me back; also from pushing me around. I found a piece of gum, a few dollars, and my cell phone. Thank god I kept that in my pocket.

I went through the contacts and called the first one on the list; someone I knew I could count on.

"_Olivia?"_

"Emily." I said, I was happy to hear her voice. Honestly I would be happy to hear anyone's voice that didn't belong to my boyfriend's.

"_Olivia, what's wrong?" _She asked me and I took a few more breaths_ "Are you okay?"_

"No—no I'm not." I admitted. I couldn't lie especially with my current position.

"_What happened? Where are you?" _She asks. I hope I am not worrying her too much, I just didn't know what to do and Emily was the one person I could count on.

"I don't know...exactly." I said.

"_Do you need me to come get you? I can find you." _She said and I sighed in relief and I nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see it, anyway.

"Yes." I said. "Please."

"_On my way." _She said and the call ended. I put my phone away, without seeing if she ended the call or my phone died; it didn't matter to me. I just hoped she could find me before he did.

* * *

><p><strong>I know…I am starting a new story when I haven't even touched my other two. Don't worry updates are coming soon! :)<strong>

**So Olivia is in a bad relationship with her boyfriend, but luckily she is friends with Emily; who will help her out when she gets to BAU. She is played by ****Camilla Luddingtonb.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I waited on that bench. It felt like a long time, but not that long; if that makes sense. It was cold out, but at least I was away from him.

As I waited, I kept looking over my shoulders, making sure that he wasn't there.

Eventually Emily found me and once I realized it was her, I got in the passenger seat of her car, the heat from her car felt really nice. I rubbed my hands together, I don't know why because it wouldn't get me warmer anytime sooner.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks me.

"I'm freezing, that's for one thing." I replied.

"Well, you aren't exactly dressed for the season." Emily commented and I grinned. I knew that, but I didn't really have time to grab the right clothes for the weather since I was running for my life. I realized I was sit shaking. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold, what happened between me and my boyfriend, or both.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Emily glanced over and finally broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'll give you one guess." I replied.

"Benjamin." Emily said and I grinned; she knew me so well!

"Bingo!" I almost exclaimed and she laughed a little. "I can't do this anymore." I turned to her as we stopped at a stop light and she could see my black eye along with some bruises and a small cut on my face. They were only from tonight, however; I had many more.

"My team—we're going to help you. I'll help you." Emily said and started to drive again. I sighed and sunk into my seat. Emily had offered help before, but I declined. I always said Ben could change his actions, even though half the time I didn't even believe myself; it was true that he wasn't capable of that. I couldn't even go to work anymore because of asking me if I was being a whore and sleeping around and stuff like that; it saved me from getting WELCOME HOME beatings.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the BAU soon enough. I knew what they would do, they would question me. I sat down as Emily left to get one of her team members, someone called Hotch, I believe. I looked around, I really missed this work place, believe it or not. My thoughts were soon interrupted.<p>

"Olivia?" Someone said and I looked up and I couldn't believe who I was looking at. Someone who I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Spencer?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Liv and Spencer know each other! How do you think they do? And what is the deal with her boyfriend, Ben? Why do you think she stayed with him?<strong>

**Don't forget to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Spencer?" I questioned, what was he doing here? How was this even possible? One thing is for sure, he's changed a lot since I last saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He said, he works here? He is a profiler? He works with Emily? But I shouldn't be surprised since he was a genius and Spencer was always into figuring things out; he also was good at reading people. "The better question would be what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't happen to know Emily Prentiss, would you?" I asked, but I was sure that he did. They would have to work together here.

"You know Emily? How?" He asked, so we were answering each other's questions with more questions?

"College friends." I said, cleverly. That was what everyone would be told if they asked about how I met Emily Prentiss. But really we worked together, before this all happened. Her being a profiler and me living with Ben; to think I thought Liam and Ian were evil.

Soon Emily and a tallish man with dark short hair came out and stood in front of me. I stood up and shook his hand. "Aaron Hotchner." He introduced himself.

"Olivia Capone, but people call me Liv." I said.

"Olivia Capone, you were a profiler." He said, so he knew about my work. Well the other work I did after I left my first job.

"Yes." I said, I glanced at Spencer who looked surprised.

"You seemed drop off the face off the earth in the last two, three years." He stated, that was true. But I had my reasons on why I left. Two reasons both begin with the letter B.

"I had my reasons." I reply.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Spencer then asks and I sigh; we were going to get with that.

"Do you and Reid know each other?" He asked.

"Yes. He's my cousin." I said and both Emily and Hotch looked to Reid and then back to Reid.

"You never told me that." Emily states.

"I never knew you knew him, let alone worked with him." I said and she nodded.

"Just like I never knew you two met in college." Spencer said and I nodded awkwardly. I just wanted to get this over with so Ben could finally be out of my life. "So what happened to you Liv? Were you attacked?"

"Wasn't the first time." I faintly heard Emily say, it was probably to Hotch.

"I need your story Olivia." Hotch said and I sat back down, Emily sat next to me.

"His name is Ben Richards. We started dating alittle over two years ago, which is when I quit my job and I disappeared off the face of the earth." I said, going back to what Hotch said to me earlier; he was a reason why I had to leave.

"He is abusive?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Very." I replied.

"And you stayed?" He questioned and nodded and as I was thinking about the reasons why I stayed, I realized I had forgotten something at the house and that I needed to go back.

"I need to go back." I said and stood up, but Emily put her hand on my shoulder to stop me, I tried to keep going but then Spencer joined and stopped me.

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO BACK!"

"Liv, he's not going to hurt you here!" Spencer said, I knew that.

"Liv, he isn't good for you. If you go back, you might not be able to get away." Emily said, I didn't care. I needed to go back, I had to or I would never forgive myself.

"I have to go back, he might be hurting Macy." I exclaimed.

"Wait, calm down." Hotch said and we all stopped. "Who is Macy?" He asked, Spencer looked confused as well. Emily now understood what was going on.

"My daughter." I told them.

* * *

><p><strong>So Reid and Liv are related! They are cousins :) Also, Liv has a daughter, which is another reason why she stayed with Ben. <strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

What kind of mother am I? I got away, but I left her behind with Ben. God…who knows what he could be doing to her. They weren't going to let me go back…but I had to. If any of them had children they would understand; or Emily, who was there with me briefly during my pregnancy with her.

"Tell us about your daughter?" Hotch asked. "Full name?"

"Macy Sierra Capone."

"How old is she?"

"She just turned six."

"What does she look like? Do you have a picture?" I had my phone on me so I pulled up a picture I took at her last week.

"Has Ben ever hurt her in any way?"

"He has threatened to, but I wouldn't dare let him put a hand on her." I told him. I would give my life to protect her. I have since the moment I found out I was pregnant with her; I gave up my old job so I could be a mother. Then I worked again until Ben forced be to ressign and be home more so he could make sure I wasn't cheating on him and that I could make sure he wouldn't hurt my daughter.

"When did you meet Ben?"

"Three years ago. When Macy was three."

"When did he start to be abusive?"

"A few months after our relationship started."

"Why did you stay with him?"

"I stayed because I thought—it would be better for Macy if we had a place to stay." I admitted. "And at first he didn't get physical…it was more of being brutally honest."

"When did he start to be physical?"

"About a year ago. But only with me."

"Would he hurt Macy?"

"That's what scares me. Not knowing for sure."

* * *

><p>Next thing I know Hotch brings me back to where Spencer and Emily are. "'I could be of assistance." I said. "I am trained to be in the field."<p>

"She's also a profiler." Emily added and I nodded.

"I know this is personal, but I can handle it." I said.

"How long have you been out of work?"

"A few months."

"Okay, I'm sending you and Prentiss over there."

* * *

><p>Emily and I were in SUV heading over to the home that Ben and Macy are in. We are wearing our vests and Spencer had given me his gun for this time.<p>

"Why did you never tell me that Spencer was your cousin?" Emily asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew my cousin?" I questioned. I looked at her as she drove and I noticed something when we talked about him. "You like him."

"What?" She asked, sort of defensive. Yep, she liked him.

"You like him." I repeated. "It's all good, Spencer would be great for you."

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"I just do." I said as we then stopped in front of the home. We got out of the home and went to the windows to look inside. I could see them, she was running away from him and he was going after her. I looked at Emily and we went in.

"FBI! STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD!" Emily yelled as we both pointed guns at Ben.

"MOM!" Macy yelled.

"STEP AWAY, BEN!" I said and he looked at me, not really believing what was happening.

"You won't shoot me." He stated.

"Maybe she won't, but I will." Emily said. "Now I'll say it again, step away from the child." He smiled at me and then took a few steps back and put his hands in the air.

"Benjamin Harris. You are under arrest for domestic and child abuse." Emily said as she handcuffed him and I grabbed my daughter.

"I got you." I said. "Did he hurt you?" I asked and she shook her head. Thank god.

* * *

><p>We brought Ben in and I was glad he would be doing a lot of time in prison. That night Macy and I were going to be moving into Emily's apartment, she said we could stay with her. And I was in talks of joining the BAU. It helped to have my cousin and an old friend in there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this is the ending. Sorry if it sucks. I will probably will write a new story following Liv and Emily in different time periods.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed this story. **


End file.
